


Sweet Dreams

by vinetini



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Genderless Summoner, Homesickness, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinetini/pseuds/vinetini
Summary: "A happy dream is better than a painful reality".The mysterious Corrin from Azura's dream world is an enigma; but Kiran finds they have more in common than one would expect.





	Sweet Dreams

It's their 12th birthday; the presents are piled almost to the ceiling as smiling faces fill the room. Kiran grins - they can spot their favorite ice cream cake on the counter. Chatter fills the room; friends and family alike are gathered around to see the candles blown out (and really candles on an ice cream cake doesn't make much sense - but tradition is tradition).

With a happy smile on their face, Kiran blows out the candles one by one, watching the tiny wisps of smoke float away. They look up, expecting the usual strains of many people awkwardly singing 'Happy Birthday' out of tune to start.

Everyone is gone.

The room is empty- naught but streamers and one lonely flat balloon on the floor. And then on the counter, a bloody white robe is-

Kiran jolts awake.

_"Shit"._

It's way too early to be awake - if they can still hear the morning birds, they should be asleep. But there's no going back to sleep after that... bizarre dream of an old memory rudely invaded their night. They sighed, running a weary hand through their rumpled hair. They had been homesick lately; of course they loved Askr with all their heart, but it wasn't their true home. Many nights when they had first arrived at Askr, they had been kept up at night wondering if time had stopped when they'd left. Were their family and friends frantically searching for them and handing out missing fliers? Had the world kept on spinning without them?

Had they already been _forgotten_ back home?

They scowled at their maudlin thoughts. it seems the strange dream had put them in a mood. Kiran was in a truly irritated state now; kicking off their blankets in annoyance, they stumbled blindly out of their room. Maybe the warm glow of the sun would make them feel a bit more alive and shake the cobwebs out of their thoughts. They scrunched up their eyes in displeasure as the first bright few rays hit their eyes, more blinding than the white of the robes they had hurriedly shrugged over their pajamas on the way out. 

They considered going for a run - heading over to the mess hall meant running into all sorts of Heroes, and they really weren't in the mood for small talk with dark thoughts circling their brain like vultures. They set off, walking around the higher floors of the castle and enjoying the breeze upon their face. Homesick or no, they'd never seen anything as beautiful as the Askran Castle; Kiran could hardly decide if the architecture or the view was more impressive. 

Only a few minutes into the stroll however, they heard a serene voice calling out to them.

"You're up earlier than usual, Kiran".

They turned to see a brilliant figure in white, leaning against the balcony of a corridor bathed in sunlight. The mysterious Corrin from Azura's dreams, the one they called 'Adrift' was smiling gently, waving a partially gloved hand.

"Ah, yeah... just a bad dream..." Kiran replied, moving a little closer towards Corrin's elegant figure.

This Corrin was a strange one; they were gentle kind and strong, but the world they came from was barely more than a memory of a dream. This too reflected in the man; he appeared slightly ephemeral when he walked the halls of the castle. And despite his clear prowess in battle or those (distracting) transparent muscles through his garb, the dragon was almost dainty in his mannerisms. Every time they talked, it made Kiran feel strange - he knew the other now fully existed thanks to the summoning ritual, but the other clearly wasn't used to living in a real, moving world. It made for odd conversation at times, despite his sweet temperament. 

Corrin shook his head, his elegant features twisted in concern.

"I am sorry. Dreams should bring hope in the darkest of times. I am not used to unhappy dreams..."

"I am" Kiran replied, mentally wincing as Corrin's face looked even more worried.

"If only you could summon me as you slumber, I would protect you from any specter causing you harm" the other sighed, red eyes closing.

"I don't think it works like that... it wasn't all bad, anyways. Say Corrin, can I ask you a personal question?" Kiran ventured, feeling curious.

The other nodded, face inquisitive.

"When you sleep in this world, do you... dream?" they asked, feeling a bit foolish.

The other fell silent for a moment, face drawn.

"Every night, it is the same. I am back with Azura and Mikoto and Camilla in that place - and we are happy together. Most nights I... do not want to leave when I wake up".

Kiran cringed, feeling incredibly guilty.  _'Good job Summoner! Just rip awa_ _y a man from his dream family and force him to exist in a different world!'_

"Gods, I'm sorry-"

"Wait!" Corrin interrupted, holding out a gloved hand beseechingly.

Kiran fell silent, watching the other. His hair was almost gossamer in the sunlight as he walked slightly forward, a slight smile on his face.

"I admit that being summoned here was initially hard. I was taken away from a happy dream into a painful reality, where war rages and the Azura I knew had grown into a martyr of her choosing. But it was _because_ of that suffering, both here and in the real world where I come from, that I needed to wake. Strength such as mine should not be slept away at night as people suffer in the day".

The other's eyes blazed with passion - there was nothing ephemeral about the fiery red in his eyes. 

Kiran chuckled.

"I think... I really needed to hear that this morning. Thank you, Corrin - for sharing and for the advice".

The man tiled his head, confused.

"What did you dream of this morning, if you do not mind me inquiring?" the other asked softly. 

"I dreamt of my family. I-I've been homesick recently and for a moment, I wanted to stay in that dream forever. That's the only way I can see them right now is in dreams".

"I understand the feeling" Corrin said somberly, mouth set. 

"Still, I came to the same conclusion you did. If I somehow gained the power to go home right now, I'd be leaving Askr in a terrible situation. All the heroes who trusted me, the Order who look to me for guidance would be in disarray. I love them all just as much as the people back home..."

The other reached out a gloved hand; surprised, Kiran took it in their own. The white lace felt pleasant against their skin.

"We both have that in common. If we stayed in our memories locked away, we wouldn't be saving Askr, or meeting each other".

The other grinned shyly, pink tinging his face as he stepped even closer. Kiran's heart felt like it was in their throat.

"And the way I feel about you? This feeling can't be a dream".

His mouth was soft against theirs. Warm. Real. They pressed in further, wrapping a hand around his neck.

_This was better than any dream their mind could conjure up._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (mugatu voice) that new male corrin alt is so hot right now


End file.
